Right here Waiting
by Jaded Angel
Summary: It's a Takari and a songfic with Richard Marx's song. It's your classic, Kari loves Tk, Tk finds New girl, Kari's devasted. A bunch of Memories haunt her. Ya Know? R&R Fallen Angel of Hope this is for ya. ^.~


Danielle: -.-z Z

Tk: DANIELLE!!!

Danielle: Ahhhhhh! WTH?! I'll kill you!

Tk: Come on get on with the disclaimer so they can read!!!!

Danielle: Ok, ok…..Jeez! The guys in my life are sooo mean! ANYWAY… This is a little Takari I whipped up while working on my English assignment. I know I know Bad Danielle, bad. But I thought it was cute.

Tk: Considering it took you, three hours to write, longer then the English paper.

Danielle: Yeah, yeah, yeah…. I am dedicating it to _Fallen Angel of Hope_. I decide to write this pretty quickly yeah…… but the other Takari I am writing will also dedicated to you, because well, I know how much you love Takari's and you're a good writer, and Your just a cool person. ^.^

Tk: And she loves ME!

Danielle: Uh huh….. Ok: I don't own Digimon, or the Song by Richard Marx "I'll be right here waiting for you." Honestly I think pretty much everything is self explanitory, so I doubt I have to explain anything. So on with the story……….

The rain fell softly outside her bedroom window. The musical drops played with her ears. She rolled over in bed and began looking at the clock at her nightstand. The red letters blinked '12:00', over and over. She sighed and picked up her watch. The numbers read back to her as '5:35' in the morning. She dropped her watch back on the night table and turned to face her ceiling. She slowy sat up.

"I am never going to fall back off." She yawned and padded softly on the carpet to the lofty kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk, and put it in the microwave for thrity-five seconds. She then went into her pantry and pulled down a small paperbag filled with giant chocolate cookies. She placed ne on a round blue plate and then got her milk. She took the two into the office and set them on the other side of the desk.

She turned on her giant grey computer and began going through menu after menu, until she came upon, her in box. She doubled clicked it, and took a bite of her enormus cookie. A mini screen came up.

"You have 6 new mails!" The computer voice said. She sighed and clicked on unread mail. Different address popped up.

"Hmm… Two from Yolei, one from Tai, two junkies, and one from Davis… Great." She said dully and clicked off. She shut the computer down, and took her cookies and milk into the living room. She went to the large silver radio and turned on Cd. "I will be right her waiting for you" by Richard Marx, came on softly.

"Oceans apart, day after day,  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain"

~(*)~ ~Memory~ ~(*)~

Kari smiled as she listened contently on the phone as Tk talked about his new girlfriend Sophia.

"She's so smart, did I tell you? She got a 92 on Mr. Liner's Final. I mean come on Ken got a 90. She's brilliant." Kari could feel Tk's smiles. She inwardly sighed.

"That's great Tk. I am so happy you found someone like her." Kari said the words, trying to convince herself. But she just felt jealousy erupt her body. Sophia was perfect. She was tall with blond silky hair; she had the prettiest green eyes, and was really smart. Kari looked into the hallway mirror and looked at her short height, her choppy brown hair, and her innocent brown eyes. She sighed out loud.

"Is something the matter? " Tk asked his voice sound concerned. Kari looked into the mirror and then back to the phone.

"No… Tai was asking me something." Kari lied easily. "I have to go, call me later ok?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Bye."

"Bye…" Kari waited for the click, and then hung up. Her chest began to hurt and she began to sob quietly. "Goodbye." She mumbled and fell back in her depressive state.

~(*)~ ~(*)~ 

"If I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever"

She put a stray strand of hair behind her ear and let the bitter memories take over. Even if they had happen years and years ago; somewhere she must have lost herself. And if all she had was memories, that's all she would live for.

"Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"

~(*)~ ~2 nights from first Memory~ ~(*)~

She awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around as she was barely breathing. Everything looked peaceful, nothing out of place. She slowly came back to her normal breathing pattern and took a deep breath. Her brown hair came into her eyes; she brushed it behind her ear, and got out of the soft covers. She gently made her way to her brother's room.

"Tai?" She looked in to see half of her brother on the bed, and the other half off the bed. She couldn't help but smile. She closed the door gently, and went back into her room. She changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater. She grabbed her house keys and walked out the front door.

She walked down to the park, where she leaned against the metal bars that aligned the bridge over the river.

"Kari? It's 6 in the morning." She turned to face Tk. His hair was ruffled, and he had a sleepy look on his face.

"I know, I couldn't fall back to sleep, I want to watch the sunrise." Kari said calmly looking at him. "What about you? I doubt you take daily walks at 6 in the morning to the park."

"Not usually. I just had a feeling to come down here, I don't know why?" Tk said leaning his arms on the railing facing Kari.

"If you say so." She said and watched the clouds turn pink, purple, red, and orange. It was breath taking. 

"Beautiful huh?"

"Yeah." Kari responded, and slightly shivered.

"Cold?" Tk said putting his arm around her and bringing her closer.

"Thank you." She blushed a light pink, and smiled up to him. Their lips were so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath, but at the last minute he pulled away, leaving Kari cold again.

"I better get going, busy day, ya know? I'll call you." Tk said waving and then running in the direction he came from.

"Yeah, I know." Kari stated sadly and turned to the water again, as tiny droplets hit the surface, erupting thousands of ripples.

~(*)~ ~(*)~ 

"I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter   
I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy"

~(*)~ ~One Week from Last Memory~ ~(*)~ 

Kari sat back and watched the flames curl up, and then simmer. She looked as Tai walked in holding Mimi's hand.

"Mimi?" Kari spoke quickly, knowing that Mimi was helping Tai with Sora's Birthday present, {^.~ Gotcha} and they probably wouldn't be out for a few hours. 

"What's wrong?" Mimi said compassion dripping in her voice. 

"Um…" Kari looked at Tai.

"Fine, fine… I'll see you in a minute." Tai said and left down the hall. Mimi sat next to Kari.

"Now, What's wrong?"

"What do you do, when the guy you're in love with, is going out with someone else, who's perfect?"

"Kari, no one is perfect." Mimi said her hand resting on Kari's shoulder. "Tk and Sophia?"

"How... did you know?" Kari said her eyes opening wider.

"Please. I like your big sister. Tk called me with the "big news" of Sophia, I knew you had a crush on him, I knew you eventually come to me." Mimi smiled.

"What should I do?"

"Well I also know that he likes you too…" Mimi smiled as Kari's eyes flew open, and her cheeks burned with a blush. "Don't worry, he'll come around in his own time. Have fun while he's having fun. And then worry about the future." Mimi smiled again.

"Are you serious?"

"Very." Mimi said ruffling Kari's hair. She then walked to Tai's room, leaving Kari alone with the flames once again. She gave a smile and watched the flames come together once again.

~(*)~ ~(*)~

"Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"

She watched the flames dance along the fireplace as she curled up onto the couch. She watched as they mixed and spread apart. A smile began to tug at her dry lips. The memories incased her in a different world. One that she thought she had run away from. But she still smelled the fire from when she was sixteen on that night, and the way the flames cut in on each other, or the way she had smiled. And even if that had been over ten years ago, and she could be called on living in the past. She still had the night memorized, and it was one of her favorite days.

But when you have good memories, you know there is a bad one sneaking around. And even if she should have forgotten it, it was a memory that was better told, then left alone. And she silently let the music soothe her once again. 

"I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy"

~(*)~ ~4 years from last Memory~ ~(*)~

Kari ran as fast as she could. She ran to the far side of the park, her smile breaking out. Tk had called and said he had the biggest news to tell Kari. She just knew that it was good news, that it would mean they be forever. He was going to break up with Sophia, and say how much he loved her. She just knew it!

She raced hard on the cement, and her feet began to hurt, but the pain was put aside. And finally she collided with a man.

"Kari?"

"Tk." Kari yelled as he wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist as he embraced her.

"I am glad you got here so quickly."

"Yeah I made Tai drop me off." Kari lied smiling. She knew it had to be it…

"Well are you ready for my big news?" Tk said excitedly.

"Yes." Kari said just as excited.

"Me and Sophia… are getting Married!" Tk shouted smiling big. Kari looked shocked but then just as quickly put on a happy face.

"Wow, that's…wow." Se was lost for words. 

"I know!" Tk said, still smiling, still happy.

"That, I mean… Congrats!" Kari said hugging him as her hopeful eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know how much this means to me! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Tk shouted. "I have to go pick up Sophia. Talk to you soon. Bye!" Tk said kissing her cheek and then running off. Kari watched.

"Good Bye Forever…" She whispered and took out a picture of her and Tk. She threw it up in the air and then sat on the grass and softly cried to herself. She lost all hope; she just sat there, not moving. "I'll never stop loving you." She whispered and began crying harder. She didn't notice the falling picture fly into the water, flowing with the current.

~(*)~ ~(*)~

"Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"

She listened as the song wound down and the radio shut it self off. She gave a hearty sigh. That was the last time she had seen him. She had heard from him, but not for at least a year or two. It was true, she never stopped loving him, and she barely went out with other guys.

She looked at the clock in her living room, '5:45' it read. She got up and went into her room. She threw on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. She took her house keys and left her apartment. She didn't live to far from the park, and the rain had stopped. She knew there probably wouldn't be a sunrise but she just want to have the comfort.

Once she got to the river, she once again leaned up against the rail and watched the water flow peaceful.

"Kari?" She turned surprise and alertness accenting her features, but in an instant she calmed down and turned back to the water.

"Tk." She said softly.

"It's 6 o'clock." She knew what he was doing.

"I know, I couldn't fall back to sleep, I want to watch the sunrise." She said not turning to him. "What about you? When did you begin taking walks through the park in the morning."

"I usually don't. I just got a feeling to come down here." Tk shrugged. 

"If you say so. How's Sophia?" Kari asked a bit of hate accented the statement.

"Happily remarried to some guy."

"You got a divorce!" Kari said turning around to face him. He chuckled lightly.

"Matt nor Mimi told you?! Surprise, surprise. Yeah like a year and a half ago. She said it wasn't working out, took her stuff left, and three weeks later I got the divorce papers.

"OMG! I am so sorry Tk!" Kari said quickly.

"It's no problem." Tk said and silence enveloped them. "I think this is yours." Kari watched as he pulled out an old picture. It was the picture she had thrown into the air that day. She carefully took it in her hands.

"But how?" 

"This kid had thrown a ball near the river and I went to pick it up for him. I got there and saw this at the side all wet. I picked it up. I remember giving it to you, as a card stuffer." Tk said leaning over the rails.

"Oh Tk. Thank you so much. This was the only picture I have of us alone. I was just so angry at you…"

"For marrying Sophia?"

"Yeah."

"Mimi began yelling bloody murder to me, it took Matt and Joe to constrain her from killing me."

"Good old Mimi." Kari said smiling.

"Do you still think of me?" Tk said not looking at her.

"Every minute of every day."

"I am glad, because I've felt that way since I met you."

"Wha…?" But before Kari could continue she felt Tk's lips touching hers. A spark went up and down her body and she began to kiss back with more passion and fire.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Forver!" Kari shouted and brought him down again. When they broke apart Kari looked at Tk in the eye. 

"I will always be right here waiting for you." She whispered softly.

Danielle: Lalalalala-lala-la-la ::tune to some Christmas tune stuck in my head::

Tk: **^.^ **I get another Takari!

Danielle: Only if I finish it!

Tk: You will, I'll make you.

Danielle: Not with Mr. Moran constantley giving me homework.

Tk: Well… Um

Danielle: Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. And if anyone has any question, write it in the review or Email me Dem500@aol.com ok? I am always up for ques. Or reviews. Or…

Tk Requests?

Danielle: Yeah those too. But I am juggling three other stories so have fun wit that! *.* I am seeing stars. Well gtg Byebye!! ^.-* 

Tk: Byebye 


End file.
